Estaciones
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: El otoño parece una estación simplona y triste, al menos así lo es para Lituania, ella cree que la estación predilecta es la primavera, sin embargo, Ucrania estará allí para hacerla cambiar de opinión. (Male!Ukraine y Fem!Lithuania, Nyotalia universo)


Antes de empezar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados:

Fem!Russia: Anya, Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Fem!Lithuania: Helena, Male!Ukraine: Dmitri

Estaciones

Era una fría mañana de Noviembre en la que una ligera niebla poblaba la ciudad, el pasto parecía más verde que nunca y las flores que se alzaban hermosas en el jardín de la rusa lloraban pequeñas gotas de rocío, lamentándose por no poder ser capaces de ver la luz del Sol.

La joven lituana se encontraba limpiando los cristales del enorme salón de Anya, mas no estaba muy concentrada en su tarea pues apenas movía de arriba a abajo el trapo que portaba en su mano derecha. Estaba dedicándose a una actividad mucho más agradable a su parecer: Estaba observando a Nikolai.

El bielorruso se hallaba sentado sobre el césped, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un majestuoso árbol que crecía desde hacía años y años en el jardín de Rusia. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tranquilo.

_ ¿Descansando un rato?

Helena se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar esta pregunta mas, cuando se giró para comprobar quién la había formulado, su cuerpo se relajó notablemente. Era Dmitri.

Aún con todo, volvió a limpiar los cristales con mayor esmero y rapidez. El ucraniano no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la reacción de la chica.

_ No te preocupes, Helena, es bueno descansar de vez en cuando. _Dijo amablemente el chico mientras se sentaba en uno de los grandes sillones rojos dispuestos cerca de la ventana, que ornamentaban el salón de Anya. _Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

La chica dudó durante un par de segundos ya que no quería descuidar sus labores, pero finalmente accedió, pues ese día era uno de esos días en los que se sentía cansada sin razón aparente y sin fuerzas para nada.

En cuanto se sentó en el sofá volvió a mirar por la ventana. Parecía temerosa de que la bella imagen del bielorruso desapareciera de repente o algo por el estilo.

Dmitri, al ver con cuanto afán realizaba esta acción, se decidió a mirar del mismo modo. Justo en el instante en el que se dio cuenta de que lo que llamaba tanto la atención de la chica era su hermano menor sonrió ligeramente.

_Es admirable que aún estés enamorada de Nikolai. _Dijo de repente el chico rompiendo la ensoñación en la que había entrado Helena al mirar al bielorruso. Esto ocurría cada vez que posaba sus ojos sobre él.

_ ¿A-admirable? _Preguntó Helena sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse levemente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Dmitri esta vez.

_ Sí. Normalmente el amor suele morir tras unos años, y más aún si el amor no es totalmente correspondido, pero en tu casi no es así. Es muy bonito, la verdad.

_ No puedo evitarlo. _Dijo Helena mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía levemente ante las declaraciones por parte del rubio. _L-le quiero mucho y solo deseo que sea feliz, esa es mi meta en la vida, aunque... hoy no parece muy feliz.

Helena volvió a admirar la figura del bielorruso a través del cristal. Estaba casi totalmente quieto, tan solo acariciaba la hierba con sus dedos de vez en cuando. Mantenía aún los ojos cerrados y su expresión era seria y serena.

_Quizás sea por el clima, por la estación. Dicen que el otoño deprime. _Razonó la muchacha.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no le veo triste, quizás incluso le guste el otoño.

_ No lo creo... Creo que lo que realmente le agrada es la primavera, justo como... Anya.

_ ¿Anya? _Preguntó algo confundido el ucraniano_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Anya?

_ Bueno, la señorita Anya es como la primavera. Parece ingenua, inocente, siempre sonriendo, siempre bella, resplandeciente... Y dado que Nikolai es como el invierno puede que se complementen.

_ ¿Nikolai es como el invierno? _Preguntó divertido Dmitri ante la comparación que había realizado la lituana.

_ Sí, pues sus miradas son gélidas como el hielo, es introvertido, callado, muy retraído en sí mismo, aunque bello igualmente y albergando en su corazón cierta calidez. ¡Como el calor que emana una chimenea en pleno mes de Diciembre!

_ Eso es muy poético, Helena. _Volvió a reír el rubio ante el entusiasmo de su compañera_ Pero... eso de Anya... no es del todo cierto. En realidad ella en el fondo es como el invierno. Es fría y lamentablemente tiene el corazón congelado, no deja que nadie entre en él.

_ E-entonces son más bien parecidos... Quizás esa sea la verdadera razón de por qué la ama tanto... Su apariencia vital le tranquiliza, le agrada, le da lo que le falta a él y gracias a su "fondo invernal" logra entenderle perfectamente. _Dijo con un hilillo de voz la lituana. Sentía una gran tristeza al solo pensar que Nikolai y Anya pudieran entenderse tan bien y en cambio ella no fuera capaz de hacerlo. _En cambio yo...

_ Tú eres como el otoño. _Cortó Dmitri a Helena de pronto.

_ ¿Cómo el otoño?

_ Sí. Pasas desapercibida ante ojos normales, ante los ojos despistados. El otoño es melancólico, triste... pero también en bonito. ¿O a ti no te gusta ver el cambio de color que sufren los árboles? _Ante su pregunta Helena asintió y Dmitri continuó hablando. _ Puede que el otoño parezca una estación muerta, pero en realidad tiene mucha vida. ¡Si no que me lo digan a mí! Solo en otoño puedo cultivar en mi granja calabazas, uvas y avellanas. Además, en otoño puedo admirar bellos pájaros que en otra estación no podría, como los petirrojos y las golondrinas.

Argumentó Dmitri, él tenía bastos conocimientos en lo que a agricultura se refería, pues llevaba una granja en su país natal, así que estaba muy puesto en el tema, además de que sabía con certeza qué pájaros venían y se iban con cada estación debido a lo observador que era.

_ ¿Ves? El otoño no tiene nada que envidiarle a la primavera.

Helena le miró con absoluto agradecimiento, sin duda, las bellas palabras de Dmitri habían alegrado su corazón esa mañana.

_ Además, te confesaré algo.

_ ¿Qué? _Preguntó Helena poniendo total atención en el ucraniano.

_ Nikolai adoraba el otoño cuando era niño. Se subía a las copas de los árboles y cogía las hojas con los colores más vivos para formar luego bonitos dibujos. O a veces amontonaba las hojas secas y luego saltaba sobre ellas. Era su estación favorita para jugar. Así que no te deprimas y no te rindas, ¿vale?

Helena no aguantó más y se lanzó a abrazar a Dmitri susurrándole repetidamente en su oído un "gracias" cargado de emoción y sentimiento. Dmitri correspondió su abrazo sin dudar un segundo y le acarició la espalda delicadamente.

Justo en ese momento Nikolai entró en la casa, pues el viento frío empezaba a ser molesto y, al ver a su hermano mayor y a la lituana en aquella posición, frunció el ceño.

_ Tú, deja de holgazanear y limpia. _Dijo ásperamente señalando a Helena. Tras esto miró a su hermano. _ Y tú, vete a tu maldita casa. Anya llegará en cualquier momento y te pedirá que le pagues el gas.

Dicho esto el bielorruso se fue con una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro.

_ ... Y a eso se le llaman celos. _Sentenció Dmitri separándose de Helena. _Como ves le importas, aunque solo sea un poco.

_S-supongo que sí.

Helena sonrió tras pronunciar esta frase y volvió a sus quehaceres. A partir de ese momento el otoño no sería una estación tan triste para ella.

Nota de la autora:

Este pequeño relato puede resultar algo retórico, pero quería probar a escribir algo más poético.  
He decir que me he inspirado en el poema de John Keats, Oda al otoño. Lo recomiendo ^^


End file.
